mako_mermaids1fandomcom-20200215-history
Season 2
Mako Mermaids Season 2 has been confirmed and will come out somwhere in late 2014. Summary A new mermaid named Ondina arrives and is afraid that Zac is a threat to mermaid pods everywhere, but what she doesn't realize is that there is another merman in addition to Zac in town called Erik bent on seizing Mako Island for himself. Storylines Sirena TBA Mimmi Mimmi is the new mermaid in this season, and nobody can see her face , oh and she thinks that zacky is not cute even though he is cute xoxo zacky Ondina Ondina is the new mermaid. and very pretty even beautiful Zac Blakely you're cute zacky xoxo Evie evie's a mermaid a discusting mermaid hatred alay Season Trivia *This season will maybe begin in March 2015. *There will also be 26 episodes in this season. *Jonathan M. Shiff tweeted: "thank u :) soon we start on Season 2. More mermaids. More action, mystery. Maybe romance.". *It was announced that this season will premiere in 2015 but Jonathan tweeted that will premiere sooner. *Only Kerith Atkinson, Chai Romruen, and Amy Ruffle were confirmed that they will be playing their roles in season 2, Ivy Latimer, Lucy Fry, weren't confirmed yet. *Allie Bertram was confirmed to join the cast as Mimmi. *Also Isabel Durant will be playing a beautiful mermaid named Ondina. *Dominic Deutscher and Gemma Forsyth are returning as Cam and Evie. *Alex Cubis will portray as a new mermen Erik. *Brooke Nichole Lee is returning as Carly. *Jonathan M. Shiff tweeted that maybe some of the past mermaids (Emma or Bella, Cleo and Rikki) will guest star in a few episodes. *Jonathan tweeted that they met on Monday on 6th January with main cast. *Jonathan tweeted that main cast met on Monday the 6th so that means that Ivy and Lucy are not in, because they weren't confirmed. *Rowan Hills as David was confirmed to be returning, and also Monte as Poseidon will be returning. *Jonathan tweeted that there will be 100 mermaids on set for an episode. *It was comfirmed on twitter that Nick Wright will reapper on Mako Mermaids as Joe and he might have a scene with Sirena and Ondina. *There will be a scene at the pool in one of the episodes. *Four vlogs were relesed for this season *Evie will become a mermaid Production and Development *A second season was confirmed in February 2013, with production beginning in the second half of 2013 contingent on funding from Screen Australia. *Chai tweeted that they will start filming season 2 very soon. Source *He also tweeted that they started shooting second season in January. *Season will probably premiere in July 2014. *Amy Ruffle tweeted that they will start filming in January 2014. *Amy tweeted that the start on Monday 6th pre-production and swimming training. *Amy tweeted that they start filming in February 2014. *Amy tweeted on 20th of January: "We start filming in two weeks!" So that's mean they start filming on February 4, 2014. *There are 4 vlogs published already. Cast Comfirmed Cast: Main Cast *Amy Ruffle as Sirena *Chai Romruen as Zac Blakely *Isabel Durant as Ondina *Allie Bertram as Mimmi *Alex Cubis as Erik *Gemma Forsyth as Evie Supporting Cast *Kerith Atkinson as Rita Santos *Dominic Deutscher as Cam *Brooke Nichole Lee as Carly *Rowan Hills as David *Monte as Poseidon Episodes Gallery Girls.jpg S22ss.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 1.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 2.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 3.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 4.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 5.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 6.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 7.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 8.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 9.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 10.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 11.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 12.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 13.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 14.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 15.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 16.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 17.jpg File:Mako Mermaids Set 18.jpg ss.jpg unnamed.jpg Videos Vlog 1 Vlog 2 Vlog 3 Vlog 4 Category:Seasons Category:Season 2